


ayy lmao

by jakefitzgerald (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7125088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jakefitzgerald





	ayy lmao

tyler has been hacked

 

by me

 

the tall glass of air

 

named enigma

 

don't worry about it lmao

 

but i'm v trash

 

so just call me trashcan

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

if you're still reading this,

 

ily

 

lmao jk i have 3 wives

 

 

 

 

 

✖enigma✖


End file.
